1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key with a disk arrangement and a method for setting a lock to identify the key for unlocking; more particularly, the present invention relates to a key with a disk arrangement formed by installing a plurality of disks, where each disk is either penetrable or non-penetrable by infrared light, into a plurality of through holes in the key and a method for setting a lock to identify the key by detecting and storing the combination of disks in the key for unlocking a door equipped with the lock.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of keys and locks is very common to human life today. A lock is usually equipped in a door to prevent burglars from entering a house. Conventionally, a lock normally works with a specific key. The specific key can be only inserted into the corresponding lock and turned for unlocking a door. However, the use of conventional locks and keys has the following disadvantages:
1. Because a lock only works with a specific key, a person usually needs to bring several keys with him if there are several doors to be opened in his house.
2. When a key is lost, a professional locksmith must be called in for unlocking the door and, in the worst case, the lock must be replaced if there is no backup key.
3. A landlord has to replace a lock when tenants are changed to prevent any potential intruder.
4. When a wrong key is inserted into a lock, no alarm is generated for alerting the resident the resident of the burglars.